


Where Greys Meets

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, BDSM, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mutants, Original Character(s), character comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse's new book series is giving Megatron some very strong emotions.  He has a very angry opinion about everyone's favorite messed-up, BDSM-practicing billionaire stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Greys Meets

"I can see you from here.  Don't break another coffee mug; you broke two already."

 

Eclipse only smiled as she heard her husband slam the coffee cup down on the living room table, glad to not be hearing broken ceramic and hot coffee ruining the carpet.

 

"You're still staring."

 

"You're still reading _that_."

 

"It's the second book."

 

"...You finished the first one?"

 

"This morning.  I got up before you and read it while you slept."

 

Megatron almost looked shocked that she would do that.

 

"There is no way you're enjoying that book."

 

"Well, I wasn't going to pick it up until my friends urged me to give it a read."

 

"Then why are you still reading it?"

 

"It's just a silly read. Passes the time."

 

"It's a horribly written book created by one of those vampire-loving mothers."

 

Eclipse raised an eyebrow at him as she looked over the top of her book, "And you know this how?"

 

He didn't answer.  She had had an idea before, but now it was starting to seem more obvious that Megatron had taken a look at this book series after she had started reading the first one.  And he wasn't liking what she was clearly enjoying.

 

Still, it made it more fun.  Now she could poke fun at him for what he obviously had to know.  "You know these are just fictional characters, right?"

 

A grumble.  Oh, she needed more to get him to bite.

 

"And it's just a fun read.  I mean, Christian isn't exactly boyfriend material or anything, but he does have... intense sex scenes."

 

"Unrealistic ones..."

 

Bingo.  "Again, it's fiction-"

 

"-And yet people seem to taking the asshole's tactics to heart."

 

"...Megatron, no one's going to jump into BDSM that quickly just because they read this."

 

"It's not that!" She finally closed her book to look at the sight of her husband growling and leaning back into the couch.

 

"Then why do you seem to hate Christian so much?"

 

"..."

 

"...Is it because he's a sadistic CEO who's very controlling?"

 

"He gives men like myself a bad reputation with his unhealthy obsessions and abuse."

 

"A-Abuse?"  Well, she wasn't expecting Megatron, sadistic mutant CEO of Chicago, to say that.  "Why do you say that?"

 

He glared off to the side for a while before he finally turned to her.  "The CEO part doesn't bother me that much.  Sure, it's cliché, but it's fiction; the author is trying to give the reader someone to root for.  It's just everything else that makes me sick of hearing it in the media and all."

 

"But what did you mean by abuse-?"

 

"The way he treats the heroine, Anastasia, was it?  He's obsessed with her because she's unique or whatever romance novel cliché it is, but then how he treats her after that and during sex is not only horrendous, but criminal at the same time."

 

Eclipse was starting to feel a little underprepared compared to what Megatron was saying, "... Romance novel aren't really known for realistic relationships-"

 

"But the problem is that everyone seems to keep forgetting that that book is one too. Yet they seem to think that this bastard is a great guy and all and that his sadistic and possessive tendencies are normal."

 

"Women are just... 'fangirling' about him a bit, that's all-"

 

"But what about the people he represents? People who happen to be sadists? Or into BDSM?"

 

She didn't have anything to say regarding that. She knew Christian was pretty awful and wasn't exactly a good boyfriend towards Anastasia. She had no idea Megatron felt so strongly about this.

 

"Open up people to the possibilities and opportunities, yes, but he's the worst example to give people an idea of."  Megatron pushed himself off to get himself a quick sip of his coffee, "Any good sadist or person who's a dominant in their partnership would never do any of the shit that Grey guy did.  We don't lure unsuspecting virgins to our dungeons or to our power playing sex. Any decent person would never force another into such a thing without making the sure the other had full knowledge of what would happen, what they could do to control it, and how far they could go."

 

Eclipse couldn't answer again as he put down his coffee again to look at her with a hard look.

 

"When I think of that man, I wonder if the people around see him as me because of our similarities.  We're heads of our companies who have sadistic and BDSM tendencies.  But... Never once have I thought of you or treated you like a possession." 

 

Eclipse knew that was true. Sure, he could get rather sadistic and was incredibly possessive at times, saying that she was "his," but she knew he loved her. He was always protecting her, even when they were children. He didn't need to explain himself to her; she understood him.

 

Then he huffed, moving a hand to cover his face. "Though... Maybe we are the same."

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

"We both know that you being with me is dangerous. Because of what others may do to you to get to me... And even though it's dangerous, I... I just can't let you go. I won't. If I did, I'd probably go mad considering how much I want you and selfishly keep you by my side."

 

"Megatron," Eclipse put the book on the table to get up, walking over to him before sitting down next to her husband, "You're not keeping me with you.  I'm here because I want to be here with you.  I love you.  I love all of you, including your sadistic self that likes to tie me up and push me down into the mattress."

 

"Just as much as I love the woman I married.  The one who can sometimes be a masochistic little whore that wants to be abused until she tells me no more."

 

"So that my crazy mutant husband can hold me close afterwards and then give me a nice warm bath while he cuddles with me?" Eclipse said as she leaned over to hug Megatron.

 

"I don't cuddle."

 

"Yes, you do," Eclipse could feel him returning the hug.

 

"I just like to keep my wife close so that she knows who she belongs to."

 

It caught the woman off guard as Megatron pulled her into his lap and into a deep kiss.  But it made her spine shiver with both lust and love to see that possessive look on his face over her.

 

"If you say so. But I'm sure there are other ways to let me know whom I'm married to."

 

He chuckled overhead as his grin grew, "I could probably think of a few."

 

"More than Mr. Grey could?"

 

The look on his face was enough to make Eclipse laugh before she blushed at that one look.  The one she knew meant that she was in for a long night ahead.

 

"More.  And I can do it better than he can."

 

"If you say so."

 

"So I will," he replied as he lifted her up into a bridal hold, "And so you shall know once I'm done with you."

 

Eclipse chuckled again as she held on, knowing that the bedroom was their next destination.

 

Punishment or not, she knew she was going to enjoy everything her husband dished out to her tonight.

 

END


End file.
